Darkrax War
by Dacl73
Summary: An Ancient war is about to restart, and Ranma and Akane pulled in, R1/2, SM. R&A It's my first fiction. Incomplet Chapter Two Uploaded
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Magic: The Gathering™, or any of the other anime, TV series, or Games I may draw characters from.  Any original characters are mine all mine.

Author's Notes:  I'd like to thank Templar a. k. a. Andrew Wilson, for the Story Ranma's bane one of the stories that inspired this.

Thoughts 

_~Telepathic Communication~_

Panda sings and other languages

Darkrax War: Prologue 

**Twelve Hundred Years ago, A Frozen Battle Field in Siberia:**

        A Black Dragon clashed with a Gold Dragon.  The Black had the Gold's shoulder in its jaws, and the Gold roared in pain then let loose a massive gust of golden fire across it's back.  The released the Gold, and with a single beat of Ebony wings took to the skies.

        _~Ah Dyxlain, I see you are as powerful as ever.  Or should I call you Lord High Dragon Dyxlain~ _Came the mocking mind voice of the Black.  All about them two armies collided.  The Black's army, recognisable by its banners of a Black Dragon on top of a Human Skull on a blood red field, made up of Nightmarish mechanical creatures and Demonic beasts.  Dyxlain's army (their banner was a simple Gold Dragon on a field of white) consisted of Humans and Mythical Creatures of all shape and size.

        _~Thiraxis your army is in retreat, and your sorcerer allies will soon fall!! ~ _ Thiraxis's troops where losing ground to their foes.  Drakes (wingless dragons) destroyed insectoyed Golems.  Eleven warriors slaughtered zombies and skeletons.  Knights and Paladins slayed Baatezu and Tanar'ri (Demons).  Unicorns killed goblins and orcs by the Hundreds.  But most of all, it was the tribes of the Phoenix, Musk, and Amazon that led the charge.

        _~Dyxlain I will not let you defeat me!! YOU WILL FEEL THE POWER I HAVE GINED, **I CURSE YOU**, SHELL NEVER AGAIN BE A DRAGON! ~ _Dark light surged from Thiraxis's body and twisted around Dyxlain.  

        He could feel the dark magic invading his body, changing him.  In a despite move, Dyxlain released a beam of gold and black magical energy at his foe.  With a scream of rage and pain, Thiraxis fell to the snow covered earth.  His body twisting and distorting.  Then where two dragon fought, there where two naked men lying in the snow.  

        Slowly the man that was the Black Dragon Thiraxis stood, his jet-black hair reaching to his ankles.  He raised his hand and snapped his fingers and a black cloak formed around him.  "Well played Dyxlain, I will leave this world, there are others to conquer.  But I will return to rule this one.  After all I have gotten what I came here for.  Behold the power of the Skull of Cronos."

        With that a black light enveloped the battlefield and when it was gone, Thiraxis and his army had vanished.

**Inside the command tent hours latter.**

        "So is has ended Dyxlain."  The woman had long flowing green hair going down to the end of her back.

        "No Pluto, it has only just begun.  Thiraxis or I must kill the other to break the curse, and his ego will never allow his to remain trapped in human form forever.  Plus he will still want revenge on the Royal house of Serenity.  Only now he will wait till the princess has been reborn to strike and we will not know when he will strike."  Dyxlain's from was obscured by the shadows of the tent.  "The power of Cronos's skull will prevent you from using the gates to find him."

        "A seer would be able to tell us when he will attack."

        "Yes but at the cost of their life!!  I will not sacrifice some ones life needlessly.  There are other ways to find out when the will attack.  I will contact you when I have information.  Good day Sailor Pluto, Senshi of Time." 

End Prologue 

Here it is my Prologue, Read and Review, the title is a working one only.

Dacl73


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Magic: The Gathering™, or any of the other anime, TV series, or Games I may draw characters from.  Any original characters are mine; all mine.

Author's Notes:  I'd like to thank Templar a. k. a. Andrew Wilson, for the Story Ranma's bane one of the stories that inspired this.

Ranma ½: This is set after vol. 36 but before vol. 37-38.  That's right no phoenix mountain saga.

Sailor Moon: Some time after anime. 

Thoughts and Spells 

_~Telepathic Communication~_

Panda sings

"Other languages"

Darkrax War: Chapter One 

Of Cats, Dragons, and Wild Horses 

Present day: Late Afternoon: Approximately.  1:00 pm 

Palace of the Musk Dynasty: China

        A man who appeared to be in his late twenties early thirties walk down the halls of the palace.  He had blond hair reaching down to the small of his back and he was dressed in fine white silk shirt with a gold and red dragon embroidered on it.  He bore no weapons yet there was an air of danger about him.  As he came to a large set of bronze double doors the Guards Lime and Mint stopped him.  "Halt state your name and business with Lord Herb!" Lime called out in Mandarin.

        "Tell the Prince that Kogane Ryuu wishes to speak with him on a matter of great importance."  His voice had an edge to it, and Mint wondered if they could stop him if he decided to good to their lord through them.

        "J just one moment…" and with that Mint hurried thought the doors to the thrown room and Herb.  Moments latter Mint returned, "Lord Herb will see you now."  With out waiting the man called Ryuu followed the to guards in to the thrown room.  The thrown room was unimpressive, plain stone columns, a red carpet leading up to the thrown itself.  The walls of the room had arrows-slits along them, and Ryuu caught glimpses of Archers through them to kill any one who would try to harm the Prince.  The Thrown was a large silver monstrosity with a looming dragon figurehead, its ruby glaring at those who would approach it.  Upon the thrown sat Herb.  He was, at the moment, female.

        "Greetings Prince Herb, I have heard you where defeated.  May I ask if it was a person by the name of Saotome Ranma?"  Ryuu's Voice was as if he already knew the answer to he question.

        "How do you know that Sensei?"  Herd's shock was clearly evident on his face.

        "I have my sources, but that is not important.  We must leave for Japan immediately and your people must prepare for war… It is Thiraxis."

        Herb's face developed a look of abject terror at this news.  "How do you know this Sensei?  I thought that Thiraxis was imposable to scry?"

        "True, but there are others ways.  For the last forty years Thiraxis has been sending people to make influential connections and take up positions of power.  One of my agents in N.Y.P.D. arrested a Mafia don that works for Thiraxis.  It is him who gave me my information on Thiraxis's planes.  Unfortunately Thiraxis had placed a trap in his mind and after he told us some of Thiraxis's minions on earth and that they would make their move soon, his brain exploded."

        "I see Sensei, do you know any of Thiraxis's plans."

        "Yes, and that is why we must head for Japan immediately, bring two of you best men, three warriors form Phoenix Mountain will be joining us…Thiraxis is going to try to assassinate Princess Serenity."  Ryuu stopped for a moment and looked to the door.  "Ah, here are the Phoenix Warriors now."  

        As he said this Mint entered and bowed "Lord Herb three warriors from Phoenix Mountain are here to see your guest."

        Herb pauses for a moment.  Then quickly wrights something down on a scroll.  "Send them in and deliver this to General Cayenne.  Then you and Lime pack and return here."  Mint took the scroll and left.

        Moments latter Kiima entered the Hall along with Masara and Koruma in human/cursed form.   "I am Captain Kiima of Phoenix Mountain.  My lord Saffron told me to come here and serve a Lord Kogane."  (Author's note: if you want to know what Kiima looks like, go here Kiima, Masara, and Koruma).  Kiima hesitated for a second and then said.  "May I ask how you where able to restore Mount. Phoenix's curse spring?"

        "Jusenkyo told me how."  He held out his hand and there was a flash of white-gold light.  When in subsided he held two pairs of ornamental manacles and a gold & silver necklace.  One set of manacles was made of gold and an unknown black metal; the other was same except it was silver instead of gold.  Ryuu hands glowed blue as he removed the chains from the manacles.  When he was done he handed gold pair to Masara and the silver to Koruma.  "These were meant to lockup shape shifters, they will prevent you form changing enter way.  Oh yah the locks are busted. " He took the necklace, it was a yin/yang symbol with the a white pearl in the yin side and a black one it the yang side.  Yin side gold with a silver chain; the Yang side was gold with a silver chain.  "This is a transformation pendent, it will transform you into a normal human woman when you say "dansei" and back when you say "fujin", you must cover it with you hands when you do this."  He tossed it to Kiima.

        Some time latter Lime and Mint entered, Lime was caring a heavy pack on his back.  "We are here Lord Herb." 

        Herb turned to them.  "Good, we are leaving for Japan immediately."  Herb looked back at Ryuu.  "So Sensei where in Japan is the Princess?"

        "Tokyo, Juuban ward.  Now we leave.  Get closer I am going to teleport us there."  Ryuu raised his hands to the sky.

_"Lords of Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, Grant me your power_

_I beseech your aid.  Allow me your great strength_

_Gods of Space and Time, permit me to Travel _

_Through the Gate of Heaven!! **Maruchi** **Teleportation!!**_****

        As he was casting the spell a Golden magic circle appeared around the group.  A white light emanated from it, when the light grew to blinding intensity it vanished leaving the throne empty.

Late Afternoon 2:30 PM 

Juuban ward Tokyo, Japan

        In a flash of light seven people appeared in an empty lot two blocks form Hikawa Shrine.  Ryuu immediately dropped to one knee panting.  "Just PUFF give PUFF me a moment...  There better."  As he stood up his clothes shimmered, then he was dressed in a red and black silk kimono with a Katana at his side.  "Ok we set off a beacon to magic uses in Tokyo, so we best be going to our destination."

                        _Soon after at the Hikawa Shrine_

        "O.k. Setsuna, what is this important news you me a Mamo-chan where going on a date."  Usagi pouted.

        "Does it have anything to do with the large magical energy pulse the Mercury Computer detected a few minutes ago?"  Ami was look at said computer trying to analyze the energy pattern.  The senshi were gathered around the table with Luna and Artemis in Usagi and Minako's laps.   There where various drinks for every one, but no snacks (Setsuna wanted Usagi to pay attention) on the table.

        Setsuna sipped her tea.  "Most likely it does."

        It was then that ojiisan Hino entered the room with Kogane and the others.  "Here the are Kogane-san; My Granddaughter Rei, also Sailor Mars the Fire Senshi, Mizuno Ami – Sailor Mercury, Kino Makoto – Sailor Jupiter, Aino Minako – Sailor Venus, Ten'ou Haruka – Sailor Uranus, Kaiou Michiru – Sailor Neptune, Tomoe Hotaru – Sailor Saturn, Meiou Setsuna – Sailor Pluto, Chiba Mamoru – Tuxedo Kamen and Prince Endymion, Luna and Artemis the Moon Cats, and finally Tsukino Usagi – Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity."  He smiled at the shocked expression on almost all of the Senshi.

        "Jiji just how long have known all of this?" Rei's right eye was twitching.

        "Since the week Yuuichiroshowed up here."  He's Smile seemed to get even bigger.

        The sound of Ryuu clearing his throat interrupted her reply.  "Allow me to induce me and my companions; Prince Herb, Lime, and Mint of the Musk; Captain Kiima, Masara, and Koruma."  Ryuu pointed each one out as he induced them.  "Now as to why we're here… 

"Twelve Hundred years ago two armies lead by Mighty Dragons fought with one another.  The good army was lead by the Lord High Dragon Dyxlain, a powerful Gold Dragon.  The evil army was lead by the Black Dragon Thiraxis father of the one who would become known as Queen Beryl.  Dyxlain's Forces where able to dive Thiraxis's into retreat however Thiraxis cursed Dyxlain before he the Earth.  Trapped in human form Dyxlain took the name Kogane Ryuu and prepared for the day of Thiraxis's Return."

        A Silence broke over the group. "Your Dyxlain?"  I was Ami you spoke first.  Ryuu nodded.  "So Thiraxis has returned I take it."

        "Yes he has, and he seeks to kill Princess Serenity.  And before you ask how I know this is that one of my agents, like Hino-san here, captured a Mafia crime boss who was working for Thiraxis.  He managed to get some information on Thiraxis's plans.  One was call **End of Tranquility.**  Based on this I'm assuming it's an assassination plan."  He paused for a moment.  "Since Thiraxis knows your Senshi powers, possibly as well are you do, I have brought these people here to act as body guards."  Ryuu turned to Hino-san.  "I know it's asking a lot but could you put them up a few weeks?"

        "It is alright.  Usagi should stay here too, good thing its summer break.  But what about you Kogane-san?"

        "I…have other things I need to attended to.  Do you remember that young boy whose father taught the Neko-ken to?"  He voice was sad for the last part.

        All of a sudden Luna yelled out.  "What kind of Idiot teaches a child the Neko-ken!?"

        "Luna just what is the Neko-ken?  Is it some kind of Martial Arts?"  Ami asked.

        It was Artemis that answered.  "It is a Martial Arts Technique the was banded in the Moon Kingdom.  Teaching it had a maximum sentence of death.  You to teach the Neko-ken you wrap a trainee under ten in fish products and throw them into a pit of staving cats.  Repeat until the trainee learns the technique or dies."

        "What kind of monster could do that to a little kid!!!"  The rest of the senshi mirrored the angry expression on Haruka's face.  Even Herb and the others looked disgusted.

        "His father took him, after my wife snapped him out of the neko-ken.  After my late wife snapped young Ranma out of the Neko-ken his father took him back and ran before the police could find him.  We never even found out his last name."  Hino-san said sadly.

        "Sensei, I might know who he is."

        "I already know who he is and where he lives Herb.  Hino-san, one of my agents has been telling me about him, know I must go to Nerima."  And with that Ryuu shimmered and vanished.

**Moments latter:**

In a Park, Nerima Ward, Tokyo

        "**WHERE ON EARTH AM I NOW!!!**" Ryoga screamed as he looked at his map in middle of the wooded area of the park.

        "Three blocks south of the Tendo Dojo, Ryoga."  Ryuu approached Ryoga holding something behind his back.  "I am headed there, and I think I going to take you with me."  When he was to feet away, he pointed his arm at Ryoga showing what he had behind his back.  It was a gun and he pulled the Trigger.

**An hour or so latter:**

Tendo Dojo

        "Would you like some more tea, Kogane-san?"

        "Yes, thank you Kasumi, I'd love some more."  Ryuu and Kasumi were in the dinning room of the Tendo home, sitting around the table.  Beside Ryuu was a travel cage for cats and small animals.  Lots of squeals could be heard from the case.  On the table sat the gun Ryuu used on Ryoga, water dripping out its barrel.  "Kasumi, do you know when Ranma and Akane will get here?"

        "The shouldn't be too long, they are helping Father, and Uncle Saotome repair the Saotome's house."  
        "I take it that Mrs. Saotome is with them?"

        "Yes and Nabiki is up stairs doing the books."

        "Then I shall wait till they arrive to say what I have to say."

        A short time later Ranma, Akane, Soun, Genma, and Nodoka entered the room.  When Soun sees Ryuu, gets a happy expression on his face.  "Kogane-san, it is a pleasure to see you again, it has been seven years since you late came to visit."

        "I am in Tokyo on business Tendo-san, some of it is in Nerima.  Could you call Nabiki down I need to speak to both the Tendos and the Saotomes."

        While he was talking Akane noticed the squeals coming from the cage.  "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO P-CHAN?!"  She yelled as she raised the MMD (Mysterious Mallet of Doom).

        "Oh yes the pig.  I found him in the street, so I put him it the cage till I found the owner.  Kasumi said he was your, but he was always running away, so I left him in there."  Ryuu handed the cage to Akane.  "Before you let him out, let me ask you a couple of questions.  Has P-chan had his shots?"

        Akane looked nervous.  "Um… I don't think so, why?"

        Ryuu had an evil Nabiki-like smile on his face.  "Just that I have a acquaintance who is a Vet that will take care of it for Free.  Probably I can get her to have him fixed as well.  It most likely stop him from running away, and he'll live longer." 

        "I'll sleep on it."

        "So what's up?" Nabiki said as she entered the room

        "Ah, Nabiki, please sit down."  Ryuu waited till everyone had sat down.  "Go now that everyone's here, I start…."

        He didn't finish because Mousse chosethat moment to bust in.  "Saotome, you will die!!!"  Mousse lunched some of his chains at what he thought was Ranma.  However he was really attacking Ryuu.

        Ryuu ducked (pun intended) under the chains, and smacked Mousse with the scabbard of his Katana.  Then while Mousse was stunned he pulled a water pistol and "fired" it at his face.   After stuffing the duck into a travel cage he again spoke.  "No that that's over with let my get on with it.  Twelve Hundred years ago….."  A so Ryuu once again told his story.  "In the thousand years, I have made allies and crated a vast network of agents supplying my with information.  Now that Thiraxis has returned, I am gathering strong allies to fight his.  That's why I'm here the daughter of one I of my best informants, told my about Ranma.  I had heard of him earlier from some of my agents that run Dojos in various parts of Japan, and also the old woman who snapped him of the Neko-ken the first time."

        "Just who is this agent of yours?" Nabiki's voice was loaded with suspicion.

        "Why I am the agent."  Came Kasumi's cheerful reply.

        "Yes, Kimiko was an excellent agent.  Her information stopped Thiraxis from putting an agent in the diet."  Ignoring Soun's crying Ryuu continued.  "I have come to Nerima to get help from as many of the local Martial Artist as possible.  I do not expect anyone to help for free, each I will help each person with a problem or problems they have.  Ranma, I will teach you a method that will let you control your curse and I will help you Master the Neko-ken.   Akane, I will help you become a much better Martial Artists, as good as you were when using the Do-chan.  Genma, Just like with Ranma I will teach you a method control your curse and a lifetime all you can eat free card at the hanba-gu kafe.  When I find Ryoga, I will give him a talisman that will fix his direction sense."  Ryuu picked up Mousse's cage, opened it and poured hot water on him.  "Mousse, if you help me and Ranma train Akane, I will help you win Shampoo."  Ryuu turned to Ranma.  "I will need your help in this Ranma, can count on it?"

        "'Course you can." _Good no more Shampoo callin' me Airen or 'Ghoul callin' me Son-in-law.  _"Now about helping me with the neko-ken?"

        "Yes, Ranma we'll get to it right away.  Akane I will most likely need you help for this."  Ryuu turned back to Mousse.  "Think about my offer we will discuss it when get back."  With that Ryuu got up and headed to the dojo followed by Ranma and Akane.  On the dojo floor were two futons, and a large quartz crystal.  "Ranma lay down of one the mats so I can examine you."  Ranma did so.  "Now relax this will only take a moment."  Ryuu sat down next to Ranma and placed his hands of him.  They Glowed blue, and streams of blue-white energy flowed down to Ranma.  The tendrils of energy roamed over his body and then returned to Ryuu's hands.  "Ok, I know what your problem is you, have two cats' souls inhabiting you body.  One is partially merged with you own, it is the neko-ken personality.  We have to fully merge it with your soul, we need someone who the neko-ken won't hurt.  That's why we need Akane for this.  Now I have almost every thing I need for the spell except for one thing."

        "What else to do you need?"  Ranma asked.  He was trying to ignore his fear at having cat souls inside him.

        Ryuu produced a small bow, a knife, and some bandages and set them on the floor beside Ranma.  "Some of your blood, just a small amount."

        "Why do you need some of my blood."

        "So it is part of the spell, one-eighth pint"

        Ranma grumbled a bit before he took the knife and cut left palm with it.  After a there was about a quarter cup in the bowl Ranma wrapped his hand with the bandages.  "There is that enough?"

        Take the bowl and knife, "That plenty, now lay back and _SLEEP._"  As he said that he pointed his palm at Ranma.  It flashed blue and Ranma was asleep.

        "What did you do to him?"  Akane grabbed Ryuu by the front of his kimono.

        After he pried himself loose "All I did is put him to sleep, I needed to do this to cast the spell."  He took the bowl of Ranma's blood and added some herbs and other liquids.  "Ok Akane, drink this, it will link your ki to his and allow you to enter his mind so you can help him."  After Akane reluctantly drank it he continued. "Now once you're in his mind, you must look for the neko-ken.  Just remember that every thing there is a part of Ranma's mind and every object represents his fears, joys, dreams, and memories, be careful not to break anything.  Are you ready Akane?"

        "I guess so."  Her voice was unsure despite her word.

        "Ok, lay on the other mat and I'll cast the spell.  You will "awake" next to Ranma's core personality, that is what you must bring the neko-ken to."  When she did as he asked Ryuu began chanting.

_"Gods of Dreams, I beseech thy aid,_

_Grant this young girl passage though your realm_

_Allow her access to her love's mind…Dream mind."_

        As Ryuu cast the spell Akane fell asleep and the crystal glowed with a soft blue light.  Checking first that Akane was asleep, Ryuu left the dojo to the pair.  He walked to the house and into the dinning room.  "Ok Mousse, here is my plan to get you together with Shampoo…."

**Meanwhile:**

Inside Ranma's Mind

        Akane awoke on the dojo floor.  It the centre of the room was Ranma in a meditative trance.  _This must be Ranma's mind.  It sure is empty._  She got up and left the dojo, once outside every thing was covered in mist.  As she made her to the house and the dinning room, she tripped over one of Ryoga's Umbrellas imbedded in the ground. _{Flash} _Images of Ranma and Ryoga fighting _{Flash} _the pain of getting hit with the Shishi Houkoudan _{Flash} _Hundreds of images of Ryoga attacking Ranma for no reason. _{Flash} _When it was over she found herself on the ground outside the house.  She picked herself up continued into the house.

        "Now where can the neko-ken be?"  As she walks though the house she encountered lots of memories, Images of Nabiki blackmailing Ranma, of Kasumi cooking and giving Ranma hot water.  Finally she came to her room, she hesitated before opening the door.  There were items all over the room.  A couple of them caught her eye.  A large mallet, a yellow gi, a statue of P-chan, and a heart shaped box of chocolates with chains and a padlock on them.  Akane walked over to the gi.  

_{Flash} _

        Nabiki was squeezing Ranma-chan's Breast.  "Do you see a son here?  Hmm?  Do you?"

        A down cast Ranma ask.  "Um…. I really wish you'd stop that."

        Akane stopped Nabiki, looking to Ranma "Hey.  Join me it the Dojo.  I'm Akane. You want to be friends?"

        Pure Joy washed through Ranma, and another feeling…love.

_{Flash}_

        Akane fell back in shock, right into the statute of P-chan.

_{Flash}_

        Ranma taking P-chan to the bath the first day he showed up; P-chan turning into Ryoga, and Ranma's oath not to tell anyone; Ranma sneaking into Akane's room to get Ryoga out; Hundreds of Images of Akane Malleting Ranma for trying to protect Akane for Ryoga or picking on P-chan; Ranma dropping hints to P-chan's real Identity.

_{Flash}_

        _Ryoga it P-chan, Ranma wasn't sneaking into my room to be perverted, he was there to protect me and I hit him for it. _"I am so sorry Ranma."  Tears were running down Akane's Face, as touched the last of the three Items, the chained up box of chocolates.

_{Flash}_

        Akane saw, herself, or at least Ranma's Dream of her.  Dream-Akane was looking angelic, as Ranma approached her with a bouquet of Flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other.  "Akane, I love you.  D do you feel the same way?"

        As Dream-Akane turned her appearance changed from angelic to demonic.  "My love a Sex-changing freak, like you?  You must be joking."  And with that Dream-Akane raised her hands, which suddenly had a Mallet in them, and smashed him with it.  "Pervert" Mallet smash.  "Jerk" Mallet smash….

        Although this Ranma was just sitting there saying "Yes Akane".

        As the real Akane watched this she grew angry at the mockery that pretended to be her.  "You leave him alone!!"  She charged at Dream-Akane, punching her in the stomach.  Not stopping there Akane pounded the Dream-Akane until it dissolved into mist.  Akane turned to check on Ranma, he was bleeding from his mouth and wounds on his chest and his eyes were closed.  "Ranma, please don't die!!"

        Ranma weakly opened his eyes.  "Nothin' to live for, you don't love me, you hate me."

        "No, Ranma it's not true, I don't hate you, and I do love you."

_{Flash}_

        Akane was back in her room.  The box of chocolates had changed into a Picture of Her Smiling in a heart shaped frame.  After drying her tears, she went to the door to her room and opened it.  There was a Manlike-Panther standing on its hind legs.  The hair on his head was pulled back into a pigtail, and it had Ranma's storm-blue eyes.  _The neko-ken._

Neko grabbed Akane and pushed her to the bed.  _~You are Mate. ~ _ His thoughts rang in her head as he started to kiss her.

        "No stop."  Akane pushed him away.

        _~Mate want human for her Mate…become human for her. ~  _Neko turned and left the room.  Akane followed him as went down stairs and out to the dojo.  Neko kneeled over Ranma and in a flash of he was gone.

        Ranma's appearance had changed, his ears had become black cat ears, and cat's tail had worked its way out of his pants.

        "Growl"

        Akane turned to the source of the sound.  It was a Leopard, a female Leopard.  It moved so it was between Akane and Ranma.  "That's just great, how am I going to get past her?"

        "Growl!!!"

        "She says she want to fuse with you Akane."  Ranma said, still in a trance like state.

        "What do I have to do?"

        "Just stay still" And with that the Leopardess leapt to Akane.  Its body dissolved into energy and entered Akane's Body though the eyes and mouth.  

        "**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!**" Akane felt like her skin was both on fire and Freezing at the same time.  Then in an instant it was over.

Tendo Dojo, Real world.

        Akane woke up feeling different.  Sounds seemed louder, smells stronger, and even though the lights were off in the dojo she could see perfectly.  On the other mat Ranma stirred and her ears twitched toward him.  Wait a second, twitched?  She reached up to touch them, and sure enough they were cat ears.  She reached to her rear and she found that she had a cattail.

        "Akane, I love you." He reached over to stroke her ears, and she purred.  "You know, you look cute like this."  And then Ranma kissed Akane.

        At fist Akane was unsure about it.  Then animal lust and a year of repressed desire took control and she kissed back with a passion.

**End Chapter One**

**Authors Notes: **Ok this is my first Fanfiction so please be kind.  I am also sorry for the wait I had a major case of Writer's block, plus a bought a new computer game.  I hope the characters are not to OOC.  Next time the fight between Mousse and Shampoo begins and Ukyo's engagement is dealt with.  The Senshi fight the first battle against Thiraxis's forces.  On a side note I am looking for pre-readers, if you interested please e-mail me.


	3. Incomplet Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½, Sailor Moon, Magic: The Gathering™, or any of the other anime, TV series, or Games I may draw characters from.  Any original characters are mine; all mine.

Author's Notes:  I'd like to thank Templar a. k. a. Andrew Wilson, for the Story Ranma's bane one of the stories that inspired this. 

D-chan, and Meg for pre-reading my story

Ranma ½: This is set after vol. 36 but before vol. 37-38.  That's right no phoenix mountain saga.

Sailor Moon: Some time after anime. 

Thoughts and Spells 

_~Telepathic Communication~_

Panda sings

"Other languages"

Darkrax War: Chapter Two 

Dealing with the Fiancés and the first battle

The Next Day Early Morning: Approximately 4:00 am. 

Some Unknown Location

        The black throne and the figure sitting in it were in shadow so that you could not see his face.  Another figure approached it.  Blood red armour covered his black-scaled body, and the top of his head was covered with porcupine-like quills.  His eyes were a dead yellow with cat-like pupils.  "Master Kuroraka, he is ready to be sent on his mission."  As he spoke his open mouth revelled a double row of shark teeth.

        "What improvements have you made to his design, Gekidoku?"   The one known as Kuroraka spoke, it's black robe and distorted voice preventing one form tell if it's a he or a she.

        "Not that many, the Human scientists did an remarkable job of creating a Necromantic creature with our magic.  All we did to improve it was increase his intellect, and add an Akujin's Stone to his forehead to absorb all Silver Millennium magic directed at him."  Gekidoku smiled at the prise he believed he was about to receive.

        Kuroraka leaded forward a bit revealing that he was in fact a he yet one could still not see his face.  "So, he has no weaknesses then?"

        "N…N…No milord, because of his Necromantic origins he does have a few weaknesses.  Like all the undead, he is highly susceptible to spiritual energies as well as holy magic.  Nor can he enter Holy Ground like shrines, churches, or religious sites and graveyards.  However his regenerative abilities make him almost indestructible.  Only massive damage will be able to destroy him."

        "Hmm, it unlikely that he will be all we need to destroy the Senshi, however he will be a good test of their abilities.  Send a Youjutsu Warrior to observe the battle.  Make sure that the Youjutsu warrior does not battle the senshi, I don't want them to know what to expect latter on."

Breakfast: 7-9 am 

Tendo Dojo, Nerima Tokyo

        Akane tried to sneak into the house.  _I hope Dad or Mr. Saotome doesn't see me like this, and Kami-sama only knows how Auntie Saotome will react._

        "Akane what has happed to you Clothes!!" Kasumi Yelled out.   Akane looked over her shoulder and saw her whole family plus Mousse and Ryuu sitting at the dinning room table.  Akane was dressed only in Ranma's Shirt and her panties.

        "RanmashreddedthemandthereonthedojofloorIhavegotgotakeabath."  With that Akane bolted up stairs.

        Nodoka broke the moment of silence.  "My son is so manly!!"

        Soun and Ganma-panda started doing a Happy dance waving fans. 

        "That's not proper behaviour." Kasumi said with a frown.

        "Way to go sis."  Nabiki was smirking.  Mousse smiled and kept his peace.  

        Ryuu looked around the table.  _Just great, I am in a nut house. _Then went back to reading his e-mail on a laptop.

        Upstairs Akane was looking at her self in the mirror. _ Last night a could of sworn that I had cat-ears and a tail but today their gone.  I wonder why I was acting the way I was last night._  _Good thing that I've been on the pill since Ryugenzawa so I don't have to worry about getting pregnant.  _

Half a hour latter 

Ucchan's Okonomiyak Restaurant

        Ukyo looked at the latter from the Gas Company.  It seemed that the gas to her part of Nerima would be turned off of a few day for them to investigate "mysterious explosions".  Ukyo and almost every other resident of Nerima knew that the explosions were from Bakusai Tenketsu, Shishi Houkou Dan, Mouko Takabisha, (A/N Japanese has words are both singular and plural e.g. on baka, two baka) and other Martial Arts attacks and not a major gas leak_.  So since Ucchan's is closed for a week or two until the gas is fixed I think I'll go and visit Ranchan, after all I am the cute fiancée_.  With that thought Ukyo grabbed her Battle spatula and bandoleer of mini-spats and left the restaurant. 

        Konatsu looked down from his hiding place on the ceiling.  _I have a bad feeling about this; I think it's best if I follow Ukyo-sama. _

Meanwhile: Tendo Dojo 

        P-chan otherwise known as Ryoga trudged up the stairs to the bathroom, having finally escaped the travel cage he was forced into.  He has to get to the furoba (a/n: bathroom) to get hot water so he could kill Ranma, then Kogane Ryuu.  _I can't believe he wants to get me fixed.  He knows that I not really a pig, Ranma this is entirely your fault.  _

"**DIE BUTA-HENTAI.**" (A/N Die Pervert pig)  Ryoga look to the sound of the yell and he saw something that would haunt nightmares him the rest of his, an angry Akane using the Nekoken.  Akane's eyes had catlike slits and ware filled with hatred and anger, and she was surrounded a rage red battle-aura that made her ki-claws look like they ware stained will blood.

        Ryoga bolted as fast as his little pig feet could carry him.  "Ranma this is all your fault!!" or that's what he meant to say what came out war "Bweee bwee bwe bwee bwee bweee!!"  

        P-chan jumped to avoid a claw slash from Akane.  "Stay still and die you little pervert!!"  Another narrow miss left five small scratches on his butt.  Ryoga was terrified of this catlike Akane, and he hoped that he would get lost and never see her again.  Barrelling down that stairs and into the kitchen at top speed P-chan slipped on the wet floor and skidded into the stove and knocked over the kettle of hot water that Kasumi kept for Ranma and Genma's curses.  Naked and back in his normal form he did the only thing he could think of, he ran like the four horsemen of the Apocalypse were chasing him.

        Busting from the kitchen and into the dinning room, Ryoga tripped on the table and crashed onto the floor in the corner of the room.  "A Akane p please let me explain."  He stuttered as he attempted to cover up his nakedness.

        "Oh yes, Ryoga explain why you never told me you ware P-chan, explain why you attacked Ranma when he tried to protect me form you, explain why you quilted him into promising not to tell me.  You make me sick, you honourless basted!"

        Akane raised her hand for a strike with her ki-claws only to find it in Ranma's vice-like grip.  "Akane, he is not worth it."

        Akane looked to Ranma.  "He betrayed me, and he used your Honour against you.  Why aren't you angry with him."

        "I am angry with him, especially since caused you so much pain, but he is not worth you blooding you hands over.  Lets got to the dojo till you've calmed down.  O.K.?"

        Akane sighed, "Ok, I want get away from the pig anyway."


End file.
